Christmas With the Beast Warriors
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: Yesss...this is what happens when the Beast Warriors spend Christmas over at my house. Waspinator can cook, Megatron gets wapped with a flyswatter...and Dinobot is interested in Religion. At least, I think he is...erm...
1. Cookies and an Explaination

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept plot and random fancharacters. I own myself, my annoying brother, my house, (er, mom owns that) and the craziness that goes on in this here fic!**

RG: Enjoy my fic. This is what happened last Christmas. This Christmas, I getta go overr to the Beast Wars! Yay! Anyone, enjoy!

* * *

Slowly…slowly…I raised my arm slowly and watched my prey…silently…get ready…WAP!!!! Hehehehehe!! I smiled as I putted my flyswatter away, dropping my arm, and saw that the fly I had been trying to kill was, in fact, dead. "I got it!" I smiled as I did a victory dance, but it was interrupted when a hand clamped around my wrist and lifted my off me feet so I was hanging in the air. "Uh…hehehe…hi Megs…" I said nervously.

Megatron glared at me, his left cheek, which was normally purple, now had a red square on it where my flyswatter smacked him hard. The rex dropped me on my butt and seethed, optics blazing. "You _dare_ do that to me?!" He snarled, looking down at me. "Well, human? Answer me!"

"Er…" I hid the flyswatter behind my back. "Well…I didn't do it on purpose, Megs…I was trying to kill that blasted fly that interrupted me writing my fanfiction writing!" I smiled nervously, giggling a bit.

Megatron opened his mouth to reply, but a very loud and _very _annoying beeping noise interrupted him. Waspinator flew towards my kitchen, or rather my brother's kitchen as he had claimed it, buzzing happily. I shot up and then pushed Megatron over before running after Waspinator, flyswatter at the ready. Waspinator in the kitchen…and something loud was beeping…that was not good. I let the door shut behind me, trapping the wasp and myself in the kitchen, before I went to find out what he was doing. However, I stopped and blinked when a very good scent hit my nose. I smiled, but then shook him head, looking at the oven. "Erm…Waspy? What are you doing in my brother's kitchen? You know he'd kill you if you ruined his 'lab'." I said, lowering my fly swatting arm.

Waspinator pulled something out of the oven and then turned said appliance off. He turned and looked at me, smiling, and I wanted to bust out laughing. On the turncoat Predacon's head, was my brother's chef's hat. It was a bit too big for him so it fell down so it almost covered his big, blue optics, which were shining with pride and happiness. "Rampaging Girl want to try Wazzpinator'zz cookiezz?" He asked, smiling at me. He was obviously proud of his sweet smelling cookies.

I smiled back at the wasp, but mostly at the look in his optics. Cookies, huh? Well, considering that they couldn't be nearly as bad as the hotdogs Rampage made, (at least, I think they were hotdogs…I wasn't brave, or stupid, enough to try them…only Rattrap was…) I shrugged. "Sure. I'll try 'em for ya, Waspy. Jus' lemme get some milk 'fore I do, 'kay?" I asked. Once I had sat down with my tall glass of milk, I added, "Oh, and Waspy, it's Alex. Not Rampaging Girl." For some reason, the wasp insisted on calling me by my penname. He didn't even get it right, but I didn't get made at the bug. I just think he just ran into the bug zapper one too many times.

Waspinator's big, blue bug optics sparkled as he brought me over a small white plate. On it, I saw a beautiful, not to mention a VERY good smelling, cookie. It was a white, Christmas Tree cookie with green and red sprinkled decorating it. My stomach rumbled as soon as I saw it and I remember I had 'accidentally' skipped Tarantulas' lunch he made because I had to do said holiday shopping. I grabbed it and took a big bite. My mouth watered. "Gooooood…." I drooled as the taste of the warm sugar cookie filled my mouth. I swallowed and then, after I had finished said cookie, flashed Waspinator a big smile before taking a sip of the milk. "Waspy, you need to quit being a solider and became a chef! This Christmas cookie is awesome!" I then saw the big pan of cookies. My eyes went wide, "Can I have another one? Pwease…"

Waspinator's optics lit up with pride and happiness even more. He nodded furiously and then handed me yet another Christmas tree cookie. "Here'zz another cookie, Rampaging Girl." He beamed as he flew into the air, watching me enjoying his creation. I think that right there made him more proud of himself than anything else he had ever done.

I munched on the cookie happily, grinning like an idiot. It was so good, I didn't even bother to correct Waspinator on what my name was again. I'm not kidding! It was THAT good! Once I was done with that one, I gulped down my milk and then let out a sigh. "DAMN that was good, Waspy!" I smiled at the wasp as I wiped my milk mustache away.

Waspinator smiled and pulled off his, or rather my brother's, chef's had. He looked at me and sighed, smile falling. "Rampaging Girl, what'zz Chrizztmazz?" He asked, giving me a fairly confused look.

I blinked. I really hadn't been expecting that question. "Er…well…" I muttered, looking at Waspinator, who was looking at me with expecting optics. "Why don't I jus'…" I finally came to a decision and then sighed, "Come on. Ill tell everyone at once so I won't have to repeat myself. Go out there and get everyone in the living room, please." I asked.

Waspinator buzzed, nodding, and then flew out of the kitchen I had dubbed my brother's kitchen. Once I was sure he was out, I looked around with shifty eyes and snatched up another cookie, grinning. As I munched on it, I thought about how I would have to get Waspinator to tell me how he made my little brother's perfect cookies even better so I could tell him. What? I can't cook worth a flip, but my little brother is the best cook ever. Next to Waspinator, of course.

Once I had finished the cookie, I sighed and then walked out of the kitchen and into the bigger living room my family had dubbed 'the sport's room', where most of the Beast Warriors were sitting and waiting peacefully. Notice I said most. Rampage and Depth Charge were rolling around on the ground in a fistfight…again. Yes, I had taken their weapons because I did NOT want my house destroyed. I sighed again and then glanced at BlackArachnia, who promptly tossed me my squirt bottle I use on my psychotic cat. I squirted the two with water and waited. "Enough! Down boys! Sit! Stay! STOP!!!"

The two stopped fighting and looked at me before sitting down next to each other. They growled, glaring at the other, but said nothing. Don't as my how or why, but for some reason, the squirt bottle works on Beast Warriors as well as it does my psychotic cat. The "Beast Wars" cast all looked at me as I put down the squirt bottle and cleared my throat. Primal spoke up, "Why did you call this meeting?" He asked, looking at me.

Several of the Beast Warriors nodded and murmured agreements. I saw Rhinox, who was working on fixing my toaster Tarantulas broke, look up from his job to nod. He then went back to working. I sighed and sat down in an empty beanbag as Megatron let out his annoying 'yesss…' "Alright." I sighed again, "Since y'all wanna get right down to the point, I will. Waspinator, believe it or not, asked me a very important question and I feel, since Christmas is the day after tomorrow, I should tell you what that day means. So sit back, shut up, quit fighting and working on your projects 'cause I'm only sayin' this once." I then got cozy in the beanbag as I stroked my cat, who had crawled into my lap as I gave my speech, and then started to explain everything about my favorite holiday to the Beast Warriors.

Once I was done talking, Jack, my cat, was asleep, the Predacons were looking at me with looks of disbelief, the Maximals were doing the same and I felt like I was about to fall asleep. Well, that was until my cat, keep in mind Jack's the psycho, jumped up and dug his claws and teeth into my cheek. I let out as many curses as I could think of and then squirted my curse victim with water. I felt the blood run down my cheek and sighed, standing up. "Alright, while you guys sit there and look like fishes that were jus' yanked outta their lake, I'm gonna go clean up my newest battle scars, 'kay?"

I walked to the bathroom and started to clean my wounds. I heard someone enter the rest room behind me and then looked at the mirror. It was Dinobot. "DB." I said, wincing, as I cleaned the claw marks near my eyes with an alcohol pad. Oy vi. It HURT!! "Sup, my raptor friend?"

Dinobot walked over to me and then leaned against the wall. "Was all that slag you said in that room true?" He asked, narrowing his optics. It was obvious, though I'll give him credit for trying to hide it, he was curious.

I need and then hissed as I put an oniment covered band aid over my "battle scars" I got from Jack. "Every word, Dinobot." I confirmed as I turned around to face him, "Every word."

"I see…" The raptor said, turning around and walking away. "Interesting…"

I sighed and then walked out of the bathroom. Once I got into the living room, I saw everyone whispering to one another. I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. I simply grabbed the house keys and my wallet, tucking it into my blue jeans pocket. I detest purses, so I didn't have any. I looked at the Beast Warriors, "Alright, guys, I'm gonna go to the store to pick up some late Christmas gifts I have to get for my friends, okay? Today…Waspy, SilverBolt, and Primal are in charge while I'm gone. Please, or the lova God, don't wreck anything!" I begged, looking at them.

They all looked at me, agreed, and then went back to talking. I sighed and then started to lean, but a sideways hand on my shoulder stopped me. Dinobot crossed his arms. "I'm coming with you." He growled. It wasn't an offer because he wanted to keep me company or help my deal with the fact that I was going (insert shudder here) shopping. It was a statement.

I nodded weakly. "Whatever, Dinobot." I shrugged, sighing tiredly. "Come on." I exited my house and, after locking the door, climbed onto my bicycle and then looked at him. "This-a way." As I pedaled my way towards the shopping mall, I heard Dinobot transforming into Beast mode and then following me.

* * *

RG: I hope you know, Waspy really is a good cook! He makes a mean pumpkin pie! That and chocolate cake...mmm...cake...(drools) Wonder where Waspy hid the rest of that? (goes off to find)

Pantha: (facepalms) Listen to me, ya've read, now review. Flames shall be excepted...and then given to Inferno for a Christmas present.

RG: Really? Aw...that means I gotta find him something different for Christmas...

Pantha: (deadpans) Go find that cake! (watches her walk off) and you readers, review! Now...or no Waspinator's chocolate cake for you!


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers or the Beast Warriors. I own myself, my little brother (sob), mom owns the house, the plot is mine and so is the craziness in this here ficcy, got it?!**

RG: Ah...the second chapter...this fic shall be updated in...the first 14 hours it came onto Hehehe...I've got the writer's insperation right now...anyways, enjoy! And for those of you who've reviewed, have a cookie! (passes out Waspy's cookies)

* * *

Once I got at the huge shopping mall, I chained my bike to the bike racks and then let out several colorful curses as a blast of cold air flew my Decepticon jacket's hood off. I tugged it close to me and, after making sure Dinobot was close, walked into the mall. I chuckled, remembering how curious Megatron had been about my jacket when he first saw it and, if it wasn't for my faithful squirt bottle, Rattrap would have shot me…wait. How'd he even get his laser back? …I don't wanna know…

Dinobot followed me into the mall and I knew, from past experiences of them staying over at my house, that no one could see or hear them, but they could feel them if they ran into any of the Beast Warriors. My brother and myself were the only ones that could see or hear them for some reason. The raptor ran over to my side and then transformed into robot mode as I pulled out my wallet. He looked around the huge mall, he had never been in one lucky him, and then at the tons of running humans that were trying to finish their Christmas shopping. He looked at me again, "What…are we here for again?"

I looked up from counting my money and, sliding my wallet into my pocket, looked up at the raptor. "Hey, I didn't make you come with me. You're the one that told me that you were coming with me." I said, smirking. "Now, as for what we're doing here, we're getting gifts for my friends. So shut up and follow me."

Dinobot snorted as I, ignoring the many weird looks I got from the 'sane' people, walked into a toy store. I led him over to an isle and then smiled at the huge collection of Beast Wars toys. I grabbed every single one of them and placed them into my basket, forgetting Dinobot's, but when the raptor wasn't looking, I put it in the basket and smiled, but dropped it before Dinobot could see it. "Come on, DB. We've got a whole mall to scout before closing time. So, let's go."

I led the way out of the store, after paying for my gifts, and then headed for a bookshop that was only a few shops down. I walked inside and then ordered Dinobot to make himself useful by finding a book that had nothing but cheese recipies in it. I figured that would keep his busy while I went next door and bought a sword and got it wrapped so Dinobot wouldn't know what it was. As I walked back into the bookshop, I saw Dinobot, who had the book next to him, was reading a book. I smiled, "Hey, DB, whatcha readin'?" I asked, walking over to him.

Dinobot shot up and then shoved the book back into the shelf. "Nothing." He growled, handing me the book I had asked him to find, "Here. I found that…book you wanted." The raptor then walked away towards the exit of the shop, waiting for me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm…" I looked at the shelf and saw that the raptor had, in fact, been reading two books. As I pulled them out where I could see the title, I realized one was a Bible and the other was a book based solely and Samurais. I smiled at him when he wasn't looking and then put the books in the basket. They'd make good Christmas gifts. I then grabbed a cooking book, a book on anger management, a book on proper English as a joking gift for Waspinator, and a couple books on human technology and then headed over to check out. Once that was done, I walked out of the bookstore and grabbed Dinobot's arm, "Come on, DB. Let's get some ice cream and then onto the movie store!"

Dinobot blinked at me. It was obvious he had never heard of ice cream since my mom didn't allow it in the house only for special occasions since she's diabetic. I pulled the raptor over to the ice cream shop and ordered him a chocolate waffle cone while I got a Superman one. I handed it to him and then started to eat mine as I went over my list in my head. Dinobot stared at his for a bit and then at me. He looked at it as if trying to figure out what to do. I laughed, "Dinobot, you've got to eat it before it melts!" I chuckled, wiping the blue, red and yellow colored ice cream off my lip.

Dinobot blinked again. He licked the ice cream, which looked really weird, trust me, and then smirked a bit. I think he liked it. The raptor took a tiny bite and I laughed. Oh yeah. He liked it. I smirked and then bit into my cone once it was down low enough. I was finished before he was, so I sat there and watched him eat the ice cream, trying not to laugh. It was very amusing. I mean, image you sitting there in the mall's eatery area, watching a ten foot tall Transformers eating ice cream for the first time in his life. It was funny.

Once he was done, I handed him a napkin so he could wipe the chocolate ice cream off his mouth. The two of us walked towards the movie store as I snickered at Dinobot's attempt to use only one napkin to wipe his mouth off, so I ended up giving him, like, ten of them before he finally managed to get all of the chocolate off and I was about to go into hysterics. I sighed and, after calming down, walked into the movie store. I went _crazy _in there. James Bond movies, war flicks, Samurai movies, some cartoons, and a baseball movie for my little brother. Once I paid for those, I check my wallet and then frowned. I had a few hundreds left, my mom and dad had to leave for a business meeting in a hurry so they left me with the money for food and junk like that, and my emergency credit card.

Dinobot tried to peek into my steadily growing pile of bags and boxes I pushed around in a flat cart. Don't ask. The people there know me and they know when my parents go away around Christmas time, I shop big. I smacked his hand and growled, "No, Dinobot! No peeking! You'll see 'em on Christmas day!" I said, glaring at him. The raptor growled as he followed me into a 'we have everything' store.

I looked around and then, after leaving my gifts with the lady up front, looked around the store. I smirked. In this place, they had everything, just like the name said. I grabbed a science kit, a used PlayStation 2 and a couple games to go with it, an old and broken GameCube and Xbox, a lighter, some fireworks, an ant farm, a couple cat toys, a box of puppy treats, a squirt bottle, a couple wrestling videos, about three CDs, a couple Batman movies, about four Star Wars novels and one Yoda poster with a toy. Once I had paid, I looked at my packages and then at Dinobot.

"You're so helping me, Dinobot." I said, loading some of my packages onto my bicycle. "And before you even ask, if you don't, it'll be your fault they don't get their gifts and they'll kick your shiny metal ass to Cybertron and back."

Dinobot snorted. I don't know if he believe me or not, but it worked. He picked up what I couldn't load onto my bicycle and then motioned for me to go on. The huge raptor stayed in robot mode, it was easier for him to carry the gifts if he did, and followed me home. I swear, though, as I rode home, I heard paper crinkling and Dinobot gasp in surprise and happiness. I chuckled and then thought about everything I had grabbed today. I had a few more gifts at home for the others, but today was most my main shopping day. I smirked upon hearing Dinobot let out a gag. He had found the gift I tucked in there for Rattrap.

* * *

RG: Thar. Y'all read, now review! And for those of you who can guess who's gifts are who's, you get a huge cake from Waspinator!

Waspy: (puts on chef's hat and begins to cook)

RG: So review! For those of you that don't guess, but review, you get cookies! For those of you who don't review. You get nonin'!


	3. Christmas Eve Afternoon

**Disclaimer: RG don't own da Beast Wars or any of da Beast Warriors. She owns herself, her brother, mom owns the house, she own da plot and da craziness. Danks. **

RG: (Sweatdrops) Never let Rattrap do your disclaimer, 'kay? Just...don't...anyways, enjoy!

* * *

As we walked/bicycled down my street, I saw lights coming from one of the houses up ahead and then smiled. Someone had Christmas lights up and I knew I was going to show them to, not only the Beast Warriors, but to my little brother, who was at a friend's house for the night. However, as I got closer, I saw that it wasn't someone else's house that had the lights, but mine. I groaned and then parked my bike in the yard before unloading the packages. "C'mon, Dinobot…" I muttered, sighing and shaking my head.

Dinobot smirked as he followed me inside, carrying the gifts I couldn't that I had bought for the others. Don't worry; I had made sure I was carrying his. The raptor then decided to make a smart aft comment, "At least now we know what they were whispering about and you didn't have to go taking away their food to find out." He said, smirking, as he shut the door behind him.

I locked the door and then turned around. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. In my living room, there was a huge Christmas tree that was decorated beautifully and over my roaring fireplace, my brother's and mine stockings were hanging. The room was decorated in other ways, but those things were the things I noticed right off hand. Once I had put down my packages under the tree and Dinobot his, I noticed that SilverBolt was missing, along with every other Transformer. However, I should have said conscious Transformer because Primal was conked out on the couch and Waspinator was tied up in a corner of the room, optics off.

I sighed and then looked over Dinobot with a look that said 'help?' After that, I told him to find the others and, as he left, I walked over to Waspinator and started to untie him. Once that was done, I tapped his cheek. "Come on, Waspy…get up…wake up…Dammit, Waspy, what'd they do to you?" I asked, trying to wake him up.

Turns out, the wasp was only asleep. He opened his optics and then looked up at me. His big, blue bug optics went even bigger as they widened. Waspinator gulped and I swear he went pale. "Rampaging Girl!" He yelped, "Er…Wazzpinator can explain…?" He offered up at me.

I sighed and smiled, rolling my eyes. I stood up and helped the bug to his feet. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Waspy, for some really odd reason, I don't think I wanna know." I said, shaking my head from side to side.

"You may want to reconsider that, girl." Dinobot's voice growled as he, and every other Beast Warrior except for BlackArachnia and SilverBolt, entered the living room. The raptor looked at me and grinned, "It's a good story."

"Oh boy…" I muttered as I sat down on my beanbag. I looked up and noticed that Inferno had his flamethrower, it was probably him who lit the fireplace, and was holding close. He apparently loved that thing. I raised an eyebrow, but decided it was better for what little sanity I had left not to ask. I simply sighed and then rubbed my forehead, "Alright, who's going to tell me?" Silence. "Are you going to volunteer or shall I be forced to get out my squirt bottle?" I asked, folding my arms.

Everyone snickered, but shut up when I shot them a look. Cheetor sighed and stepped forwards, "Well, after you left, we all got together, believe it or not, and decided to make over your place for Christmas. Before you ask, yes we know that you wouldn't let us that's why we knocked Primal out with sleeping pills and tied Waspinator up because, since you weren't going to let us, we knew that they weren't going to let us. Anyways, after that was done, we went out into your shed and found your Christmas stuff. After putting it together, we found Inferno's flamethrower and let him light the fireplace. Then we put the lights outside."

I nodded, listening closely. It then hit me. They hadn't told me where SilverBolt or BlackArachnia were. "Okay…so you knocked Primal out, tied Waspy up, re did my house for Christmas…that only leaves me with one question. Where's SilverBolt and BA? Are they okay?" I asked, looking at them.

Everyone except Rattrap, who was grinning, and Scorponock, who had a blank look on his face, cleared their throats and looked away. QuickStrike cursed and muttered something under his breath. I knew it had something to do with the two going on a date. The scorpion shrugged, "Well, we decided that the best way to keep SilverBolt away was to let him and the widow go into a room and-"

"NYAH!" I yelled, covering my ears, "TMI! Too much info! WAAAAY too much info!!" I then shuddered, "Ugh! All ya had to say was that BA was giving 'Bolt some company!"

Rattrap then grinned, "As for yer second question, kiddo, I'd have ta say, oh yeah." He said, looking at me and laughing.

I made a face. "Yer disgusting, Rattrap." I groaned, putting my hands around my face and shaking my head. "Right…anyways…Dinobot and I snapped some gifts and it only took…three hours…huh. Whoo…lot of shopping…" I muttered. I did not like to shop, but shopping for gifts was fun, "It's late guys. Time to go to bed." I then stood up and pointed my squirt bottle into the air, "Ready…set…go find a place to sleep!" I sprayed some water into the air and then sat down.

As soon as I did that, the rat race for a place to sleep began. I sat back and watched, smirking. Megatron got the blow up mattress I left on the floor, Rattrap and Cheetor got the two smallest couches while Dinobot got the second biggest one since Primal had the biggest of the four couches. Scorponock got the top of my brother's bunk bed while Depth Charge got the bottom bunk since my brother wouldn't need it that night. Rampage transformed into beast mode and scurried under the Christmas tree so he was in the darkest part of the shadow. However, on top of his head was a halo ornament. I grinned. That was funny. Inferno curled up next to the fireplace and, holding his flamethrower close, fell asleep almost instantly. Rhinox shot upstairs and took my bed (damn him) and also locked the door so I couldn't even get in. Tarantulas transformed into beast mode and scurried into the sports room. Waspinator also transformed into beast mode and buzzed off to find somewhere to sleep. QuickStrike, who was already in beast mode, scurried under dining room table and smiled.

I sighed. Well, since my room was taken, I might as well sleep in the sports room. Only Tarantulas was gonna be sleeping in there tonight, so I wouldn't wake that many people up if I mumbled or snored in my sleep. I grabbed my beanbag and drug it into the sports room. After laying it down on the ground, I changed into my pajamas: an Optimus Prime teeshirt that went down to my knees and a pair of socks. Once that was done, I grabbed a ton of blankets and pillows and made me a pallet on the floor. I then scrambled into the middle of the tons of covers and snuggled into the newly found warmth. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Tarantulas sleeping in the corner of the ceiling in a handmade hammock. "Warm…" I mumbled as my cats climbed onto my back, ready to go to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to feeling three VERY heavy things on my back. Turning my head, I saw the cutest site in the world. My two cats were curled up on my back and, in the middle of them, was Waspinator, who was snoring. His snores sounded like quiet little buzzes. Jack and Mocha, my non-psycho and female cat, had their tails wrapped around the tiny wasp and were purring quite loudly.

I struggled to keep from laughing as I tried to climb out from the tons of covers without waking either of my cats or Waspinator. I failed. Jack hissed, shooting up, and jumped off my back. Waspinator yawned and fell off my back, onto the ground, but stayed asleep. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I laughed and sat up, which is when Mocha finally fell off. I put Waspinator on my beanbag and covered him. Mocha then promptly crawled onto the wasp and curled up before falling asleep again.

Once I had stood up, I snickered at the sight and started to take pictures of all of the sleeping Beast Warriors. It would make good memory pictures, if not good blackmail. Tarantulas had left his hammock and was probably off working somewhere, so I didn't get a shot of him, but I did get a good picture of Rampage and Depth Charge, who had migrated to the living room, sleeping under the Christmas tree in beast mode with each other. Depth Charge's tail was around Rampage, who's antennae was in front of his mouth so each time he breathed, it blew up and down. Megatron was sleeping on the mattress, sprawled out, and his rex hand had its own pillow and was covered up as well.

I laughed and then headed into the kitchen to begin making my Christmas Eve dinner. I also started to make breakfast for the Beast Warriors because, even though it was Rampage's turn to cook and I hate cooking, I was already in there and decided what the hay. That and Rampage's cooking even made Rattrap sick. Now that's saying something. I had just put the microwave bacon into said appliance when the door opened.

I looked up and saw Tarantulas entering, okay more like sneaking, into the kitchen. He looked up, we locked gazes and then his optics widened. The mech turned and went to bolt for it, but my hand clamped down tightly on his shoulder. "Hold up!" I growled as the microwave beeped, saying the bacon was ready. Ever since Tarantulas blew up my toaster for the twentieth time, the spider had been banned from all contact with my kitchen except to eat and on special occasions. "_What _in the name of the great Chef Boyardee are you doing in my kitchen at this hour?!" I barked. Okay, it was only seven, but none of the Beast Warriors were ever up at seven. EVER. The earliest they had ever been up was at nine. Don't ask me why they sleep late, (yes, that's late for me) I don't know.

Tarantulas eeped. It was obvious he was scared of my right then. He had a reason to be. I had my wooden spoon in my other hand and one hand clamped down tightly on his shoulder. The spider swallowed, hiding something behind his back and looked at me. He gulped and started to back away, but I wacked him with my spoon on his head and then he stopped. He laughed nervously, "Just-Just working on a project…yeah! That's it…" He nodded.

I gave him a deadpanned look. Did he really believe that I believed that? …Yeah…actually thought that I believed that. Just how stupid did he think I was? There was no way in _hell_ I believe that. "Yeah. Right. Hand it over." I said, holding out my hand. "Whatever it is, I want it in my hand in the next five seconds or you shall not get any breakfast or Christmas Eve dinner, hear me?" When I didn't get an answer, I added, "And my brother's going to make most of it."

Tarantulas's optics brightened. He, and a few others, were big fans of my brother's cooking. Okay, I'll admit it. So am I. The spider swallowed as the smells coming from the oven greeted his nose. He then shoved whatever it was into my hands. "There! Do I still get breakfast and…Christmas Eve dinner?" He asked, hope in his optics.

I sighed. Okay, that tone of voice he was using…I had only heard it on Waspinator and my little brother. And I could not resist it. The spider had obviously figured it out. I nodded, "Sure. You can still have breakfast and dinner. However, if I find out that you've been experimenting on live animals, I shall personally make sure you eat nothing except Rampage's cooking each and every time you come over to my house, got it?"

Tarantulas eeped. Oh who was I kidding? I knew he had been experimenting on live animals, but now maybe he would stop. No one, not even Rattrap as I've said before, could stomach Rampage's cooking. I think he makes it horrible on purpose so he can see us suffer…damn him. The spider nodded furiously and then, transforming into beast mode, scurried out of the room faster than I could blink. I looked at what he had put in mind hand and saw it was a tiny, white baby mouse. I cooed over it for a minute and then put it in a cage. It'd be a good pet. I then sighed and, shaking my head, went back to cooking.

However, that was soon interrupted again when the phone rang. I growled and answered it, putting it on speaker as I cooked cheese grits and sweet potatoes at the same time. "Yello. Ed's house of insanity, Ed speaking." I said. Don't ask. Just…don't. It has something to do with telemarketers and getting called every five seconds.

"Hey, Ed!" My mom's voice laughed. Something was wrong…she sounded too cheery. "I thought this was Mary's House of Waffles and Overalls?"

I laughed, "Sorry. That's who we were last week. We like to change our name and business every week." I smiled, but then sighed. "So…how much longer are you going to be this time? A day…a week?"

I could practically hear my mom's smile fall. She sighed as well as I put a ham into the oven. "A whole two weeks, Al. Sorry…but business is booming…and, well, they need us here. You two CAN take care of yourselves, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…I can take care of us…" And a few extra Beast Warriors too…

"I'm really, really sorry, hon." My mom said again, "Is John there? Is he awake? Can I speak to him?"

Before I had a chance to tell her that John was over at his friend's house, said little brother walked into the kitchen with an exhausted Terrorsaur following him and carrying his bags. The boy's eyes lit up and he took the cordless phone, walking out of the kitchen as Terrorsaur threw his bags away and plopped down at the kitchen's bar. I looked at Terrorsaur and sighed, "Hey, Terrorsaur. How'd it go? Tired? Hungry?"

Terrorsaur looked up at me. He yawned, "Your brother wouldn't let me recharge all night so I only got two hours of fraggin' sleep and his friend's mother didn't know I was there so I didn't get lunch, dinner or breakfast so of course I'm hungry!" He snapped the last part at me.

"Snip. Y." I muttered, rolling my eyes. I shook my head and handed the flyer a plate of eggs, grits and bacon I had just finished making. "Here, Terror. Bacon, eggs and cheese grits. Sorry there's no toast, but, uh, Tarantulas kinda blew it up…again…it seems to enjoy screwing up my kitchen, you know?"

Terrorsaur dug into the grits as if that breakfast was his last meal and then looked at me. "What? Again? What is this the…twenty-ninth time he's screwed it up?" He asked and then took a bite out of the bacon. "Does he enjoy it or something?"

"Thirtieth." I corrected, slipping a bacon strip off the napkin I had in the microwave. "He's blew up my toaster thirty time so far." I poured myself a glass of milk and then gave Terrorsaur a glass of orange juice. As he drank a few swallows, I nodded, "And I think he does, Terrorsaur. I really think he does."

"…Hey…isn't it Rampage's turn to make breakfast?" The dino flyer asked, looking up at me as he nibbled his last bacon strip, "Why are you cooking?"

"Would you rather eat Rampage's cooking or mine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yours!" Terrorsaur said quickly before diving into his fried eggs. Er, they were actually scrambled eggs, but they were supposed to be fried…told you I couldn't cook! But I try my hardest, anyways. After a bit of silence, the door opened and a very sleepy looking Megatron walked in. Both he and his rex hand yawned. "Hello, Megatron." Terrorsaur commented.

"Heyas, Megs!" I said happily. I got his plate ready, "Boy, you don't look like you're a morning person…" I commented, putting his plate and glass of milk down in front of him. I then put another, smaller plate down for his rex hand. Don't ask. That thing can EAT!

Megatron merely mumbled something and dug into his food. He looked up at me after a minute and mumbled where I could barely hear him. "Wait…this food is edible…yesss…isn't it Rampage's turn to cook?" He raised an optic ridge.

"Oh for the lova…!" I threw my hands into the air and then got out Rampage's hotdogs, "Do you WANT me to heat you up his food so you and your…hand can enjoy it?" I asked, looking at them. "Because, Primus above as my witness, I will!"

That shut the rex up. Without another word, he dug into his food and munched on it, looking up at me nervously from time to time until I finally put away the hotdogs. Megatron let out a sigh and then looked over at Terrorsaur, "I take it the boy's back since you're here? Or did you have enough and decided to come home without him?"

"Ha-ha, Megatron." Terrorsaur snarled, finishing up his eggs, "Yes, John's back. He's upstairs talking to his mother, I believe." He then stood up and walked over to me. The mech looked around and, when Megatron wasn't looking, said quietly, "Er…John said I could help make Christmas Eve dinner…is that okay?"

"Of course, Terror!" I beamed, "After all, I'm only cooking my things and then John's gonna cook his!" I added in a whispering voice, "You can help him out then, okay? I'll call you when he starts cooking."

Terrorsaur smiled. He, for some damned reason or another, enjoyed cooking with my brother. Maybe because he knew he could trick my brother into making treats for him when he wanted to. Who knows? The flyer nodded and ran out of the room.

I looked at Megatron, who was looking at us with a weird look in his optics. "What was that all about?" He asked as his rex hand finished his plate. "What were you two whispering about?"

I took his plate away once he had finished and sighed, "Oh, Terrorsaur just wanted to know something. That's all, Megs." I said, shrugging. I then started to wash the dishes, but a yell interrupted me. Megatron and I glanced at each other and then ran out into the living room.

"X!" Depth Charge snarled, aiming his gun (wait, how'd he get that back?!) at Rampage and the crabbot was aiming his cannon (Damn him) at Depth Charge. The two had obviously noticed their sleeping arrangements and then shot up in disgust, knocking the Christmas tree over into the fireplace, which had been turned off, thank God.

"Fish face…" Rampage growled. He went to fire his gun, but was sprayed in the face by a squirt bottle. He dropped the cannon and turned around to glare at who had squirted him. His first stop was me, but because I didn't have it, I jumped into Megatron's arms and winced.

"It wasn't me. I swear it!" I said from Megatron's arms. "Really, Rampage!!"

Rampage huffed, "Too much fear from you for you to have it…" He growled. His gaze then went to the stairs, where SilverBolt and BlackArachnia were standing. SilverBolt had his arm around the spider's shoulders and the widow had _my _squirt bottle pointed at the two. "You!" He snarled.

BlackArachnia squirted at the two. "Stop all this fighting! Remember the promise we all made? No fighting while we're here!" She said, narrowing her optics, "Now give Alex the blasted weapons and fix the tree we all worked hard on to put up!"

Rampage and Depth Charge started to say something, but were squirted again. They kicked their weapons over to me and, snarling and glaring at each other, started to fix the tree. I sighed and jumped out of Megatron's arms. I picked up the weapons and started to get Inferno to hand over his flamethrower, but the ant had seen it coming and had ran away. I growled loudly and then walked into my room to hide the weapons, but ran into the locked door. "OW! Fraggit!" I cursed, "Oh fer bootin' up cold! Rhi, open the blasted door!" I yelled.

Rhinox opened the door. He appeared to be very sleepy. Apparently, he had been up all night working and hadn't gotten much sleep. I felt sorry for the guy, so I told him I was only going to be a minute to hide the other's weapons. Once that was done, I grabbed my extra squirt bottle and coat and then told Rhinox to get back to bed, which he did so happily. I wince upon hearing my bed groan. That wasn't good. However, I decided to ignore it and I locked the door behind me, leaving my room.

Once that was done, I came downstairs to find everything was back to normal, but Inferno was still missing. Probably hiding from me in the shed outback. Oh well. I then looked over and saw Dinobot was halfway hanging off his couch, snoring lightly. He was hugging a pillow with one arm and the other, the one that was hanging, had a teddy it in. I snickered and saw Rattrap taking pictures of the site. As I shook my head, thinking how much trouble Rattrap would get in for that, I saw my brother, who had his chef's hat on, and Terrorsaur run into the kitchen. I grinned. Time for the real cooking to begin.

I sighed and then walked outside. There, I saw Cheetor, who was in beast mode, playing with my psycho cat. They were wrestling and chasing a yarn ball. I struggled to keep from laughing as I watched. Sometimes they were a pain, but in the end, I enjoyed having the beast warriors over at my house. Thing wouldn't be the same without them. As I leaned against a tree, I spotted Waspinator and Mocha sleeping under a tree together. My cat was on his lap and Waspinator was petting her in his sleep. I smiled softly and then sighed, shaking my head.

It was just then, my mom's puppy, Frannie, came bounding outside. She let out a tiny woof and, right behind her, came SilverBolt. The mech had a ball in his beast mode's mouth and was chasing the tiny puppy. Frannie then turned around and dog glomped SilverBolt. She nibbled on his ear and wagged her tail so fast it looked like a blur. SilverBolt laughed and rolled over so he was on top of the pup. He dropped the ball and let Frannie grab it before running after her and chasing her to get it.

I laughed out loud and so did another female voice. BlackArachnia walked over to me and smiled at me before going back to watching her boyfriend play with my puppy. She sighed and then shook her head, "Ah, they're only young for a while, but some mechs never grow mature." She said, smiling at me. "Just look at Bowser. He still enjoys playing ball with your puppy." She then chuckled a bit, "He's a big sparkling at heart."

"Yeah…he is, isn't he, BA?" I asked, smiling, as I watched the mech and Frannie wrestle. "But, he's a good guy, you know that. You can't deny it."

"No, I can't." BlackArachnia smiled, "But that's what I love about Bowser boy." She said, looking at the two. She then noticed Cheetor and Jack. The she spider chuckled, "Talk about being a sparkling at heart. Cheetor seems to be enjoying playing with your cat."

I laughed. "Yeah, he does, don't he? Ah well. Let 'im have fun while he can. After all, he may grow up quicker that you expect." I said, sighing. I didn't like how, in the show, Cheetor went from kitten to adult in, like, a couple episodes. He was a cute kid. Even I was more mature than him, but that's beyond the point. I looked over and saw that a bird had landed on Waspinator's head and was pecking it. I grinned and giggled, showing BlackArachnia.

The she spider snickered and then went back to watching the others. I sighed and, knowing that she could handle watching them for a bit, went inside to see how bad the Beast Warriors had wrecked my home while I was gone. Surprisingly, not bad. I mean, a picture had fallen here and there, but other than that, there was nothing wrong. I knew something was up. I made my way into the sports room and saw that Rattrap and Dinobot were running around the room with everyone watching them. I plopped down next to Scorponock and asked, "Do I even wanna know?"

The scorpion chuckled as Rattrap dodged a swipe from Dinobot, "Dinobot caught the rat taking pictures of him and this fiasco began." He explained, "Get 'im, Dinobot!" He grinned, cheering for his old teammate.

I smiled and, against my better judgment, took a side. "You heard him, Dinobot! Get 'im!" I cheered, raising my fist, "Come on, DB! You can do it!"

Rattrap yelped as he dodged a swipe from Dinobot. The rat transformed into beast mode and scurried under my locked door, finally getting away from the pissed raptor. We all winced when Dinobot, unable to stop, ran into the door and then fell on his aft. "Ow." Tarantulas, Scorponock, Rampage and myself commented. We snickered when Dinobot shot glares at all of us.

I sighed and stood up, deciding that I should do something before a fight broke out. "Come on, guys. Follow me." I said, walking out of the room. Everyone followed, but some of the Warriors broke off and went into another room as I entered John's room. "Alright guys, you have two TVs and four game systems. Go nuts!" I said, moving out of the way so the Warriors could make their way into the room."

As I left, I heard Inferno and Scorponock playing a racing game (Inferno yelling "Crash and BUUURN!") and Rampage and Depth Charge were playing a wrestling game. I laughed, shaking my head, and then peeked into the sports room. There, I saw Tarantulas watching a fix it show while Dinobot pushed me out of the way and headed out from. I sighed and then walked into the dining room, trying to avoid the messy kitchen, and saw Primal, Rhinox and QuickStrike playing a game of poker. I decided not to ask. I then headed out front and saw Dinobot training with his sword. Of course.

I sat down on the swinging bench that was under the porch and sighed, swinging it slightly. Great. Another year without my mom or dad at home for Christmas. Perfect. Another year without them home at New Years as well. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I shook them. "Perfect. My brother and I alone again…just how we want to spend Christmas…no parents…just us…we're supposed to spend Christmas with our family, but…they're not here…this is gonna be the worst Christmas ever…"

All of a sudden, the bench groaned and I slid into, none other than, Megatron. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. We sat there for a minute, staring at each other, and then I blinked. "…Did you hear that?" I asked, looking up at him. Oh dear. I was going to get yelled at for whining. I know. He had yelled at me before, but had to stop because I had my squirt bottle. Yet here I was with no squirt bottle. Oh dear…again…

Megatron looked at me, red optics soft. Yes, you heard me right. SOFT. Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it myself. Still can't. He sighed, "Yesss…I did…" He looked at me. "…I know how you feel…" He said softly. He swallowed and then looked down.

I blinked. Of course. I mean, egomaniac tyrants have to had parents at least once in their lives, right? So maybe he had had an experience like my brother and I were having. I swallowed. "You do? …That's…weird…" I said, looking at him. "…So what did you do?"

"Nothing I could do. My parents were never around because of business they had to take care of, like your parents…I was an only sparkling…I was always alone…at least you have your brother…" Megatron said, looking at the ground. He sighed.

It was then I realized what I had said. My eyes widened, "Oh, Megatron! I didn't mean it like that…it wasn't…I mean…you guys can't screw Christmas up anymore? Oops! I didn't mean it that way, either!" I sighed and hit my forehead. "DAMN! I gotta keep my mouth shut…"

Megatron chuckled warmly. He shook his head and then sighed, "I understand." He said, sitting back. "I know what you meant, young one." The rex looked over and noticed that Dinobot had stopped staring and was in a position where, if Megatron attacked me, he could easily defend me. He decided to ignore the raptor and continue to speak. "But…from all that slag you talk, you act as if we're your…family."

I blinked. Wait. Did the leader of the evil Predacons just say that all of us were some sort of weird, demented and twisted…family? …I think he did. Hmph. Weird. I smiled up at him. "You know…I think you're right…"

"Thank…" Megatron trailed off. He growled, "Hold on. I was only saying what you've said. There's no way in the _pit _I believe that slag! Primal and I are enemies…we're in no way family, human!" He spat at me, glaring. His rex head nodded furiously.

"Whatever you say, Megatron." I said, standing up. As I went to enter my house, I saw a thoughtful look pass over Megatron's face. I really, truly think that he, if only for a moment, considered all of us family. Or maybe it was just a trick of the light…

* * *

RG: Hope ya enjoyed. Anyways, I hope I didn't put Megs TOO Out Of Character at the end. I was trying to make him somewhat caring, but also keep him in character. For those of you who reviewed, tankies:D Also, if you want a cake, I suggest trying to guess who's presents are who's...do it...now!

Rattrap: Idiot. Ya read now review. NOW!

RG: RATTRAP!! (chases the rat)


	4. Christmas Eve Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beast Wars. Own myself, brother, unless you wanna buy him, mom owns the house and I own the plot and craziness.**

RG: Alright guys...because FFN wouldn't let me update (lets out string of curses) this is a bit late. Sorry.

* * *

That evening, after my brother and I had sat the table for the Beast Warriors plus two humans to eat Christmas Eve dinner, I put my fingers to my lips. And whistled a loud, shrill whistle. As soon as I moved my hand away from my mouth, everyone was at the table and waiting. They all looked a bit peeved, except for Waspinator, who was humming, that I had called them here on such sort notice, but I ignored their looks and cleared my throat. Waspinator stopped humming. "Thank you."

Megatron scowled fiercely, all traces of who he was a few hours ago on the swing was gone. He growled, "WHY exactly have you called us here, human?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Yezz…" Waspinator nodded, "Why Rampaging Girl make Wazzpinator stop humming azz well?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I had never made him stop humming before. Why? Simple. I enjoy seeing how much it annoys the others. Yes, I am evil sometimes. (Insert smile here.)

"The answer is simples, dudes and dudettes." I said, smiling, "Time for my family's signature Christmas Eve dinner. Alright, here's the menu. We've got ham, turkey, cranberry sauce, sweet tea, mac an' cheese, soup, stuffing, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, three kinds of pie, a banana pudding, ribs, and a cheese cake!" I looked at the others and smiled again. "So…I want everyone to take a seat and sit. Please don't dig in…yet…alright?"

Everyone, except Primal, looked at each other and had wipe their mouths. Tarantulas was practically drooling over the many types of food. QuickStrike's optics were all over the ribs, but his snake hand was looking at the ham. Waspinator was over by the desserts, of course. Megatron, though he tried to hide it, looked like he was dieing to get his hands on the turkey. Rhinox wasn't really staring at anything, but he did look hungry. I figured once I got everyone's reactions then we could eat. Primal had his optics on the banana pudding. Dinobot was edging over towards the ribs. He looked like he was ready to fight QuickStrike for them. Rattrap looked ready to grab the Mac and Cheese bowl and take it upstairs, but my glare stopped him. Rampage was, surprisingly, not glaring at Depth Charge. Instead, he too was going for the ribs. Depth Charge, on the other hand, was eyeing the ham. Thank you! Someone else who likes ham! Cheetor was licking his lips and staring at the dressing or stuffing. Or whatever you want to call it! Inferno was ready to snatch the ham 'for the royalty' though I really think he wanted it for himself. BlackArachnia and SilverBolt were both looking at the pumpkin pie, but backed away when Waspinator looked like he would put his life on the line for the pie. They instead went for the mashed potatoes. Terrorsaur and Scorponock had some sort of plan going on that involved the green bean casserole and cranberry sauce. I shot them a look and didn't ask. I was ready to dive into the sweet potatoes myself, but controlled myself.

I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me. "Thank you for not acting like total barbarians and jumping and fighting each other for the food." I said. Some of them looked away. So they HAD been planning something…I shook my head and sighed, sitting down. "Alright, y'all. Pick a seat." I watched them sit down and giggled a bit when Rhinox, Megatron and Primal's chairs almost broke, but cleared my throat quickly. "Thank you. Alright, everyone…dig in, but do NOT be the sloppy eaters I know all of you are!"

Everyone looked at me and I facepalmed. This was NOT going to end well. I had already made everyone's plates so everyone had a little of something except the desserts. I was saving those for last. My brother had already poured everyone's sweet tea and also put out a few extra drinks (don't worry, they're labeled) incase the others didn't like them. Of course, being a girl from 'Bama, I enjoyed sweet tea and promptly gulped down half of my cup in one swallow. As I dipped my ham in my mashed potatoes and took a bite, I watched everyone one else eat and observed. You'd be surprised how much you can learn from one person by the way they eat.

For example, I could tell that Megatron was desperate to get more of the turkey by the way he quickly, and sloppily, ate hit turkey leg I had put on his plate while Primal, who was a neat eater, was just trying to finish without making me mad and making a mess so he could get some of the banana pudding. My gaze shifted over to the mech next to me and saw that Depth Charge was gulping down his sweet tea and gnawing on the ribs. I sweatdropped. SilverBolt was nibbling on rib bones once he had finished eating the meat so I just tossed him my bones. BlackArachnia was eating like a proper lady and was eating the rolls I had put in the middle of the table. QuickStrike, on the other hand, was ripping his ribs apart and tossing his bones to SilverBolt like I saw, saying "Here, puppy. 'Ave the bones." Which earned him a smack on the head.

Inferno was scarfing down his green bean casserole, but was also looking around for his flamethrower so he could 'cook' his turkey leg and ham himself. Good thing I had swiped it when I saw it. Rampage was by far the worst eater of them all. He had his food all over his face, but seemed to be enjoying the food and, for once, was not trying to kill Depth Charge, so I let him get away with it. My brother and Terrorsaur were both chatting too much to really be 'eating' but, eh, they were somewhat quiet and not very messy, so I let them get away with it too. Rhinox was thinking, so he was really only nibbling on a roll. Don't ask me what he was thinking about. I don't wanna know. Tarantulas, on the other hand, was finished with his plate in four seconds flat. Yes, I timed it. He looked at me with a look in his optics and asked for more. I swear, I anime fell out of my chair, but agreed. He grabbed some mashed potatoes and sweet potatoes and started to dig in. Dinobot was visously attacking his meat and ignored the other stuff…Rattrap ended up stealing his Mac and Cheese.

Scorponock was practically breathing in his food. First went his mashed potatoes, then the mac and cheese, then the ham and, to top it all of, he also swiped the last roll, which was his fifth one! I went to yell at him, but something stopped me. I looked over and saw Waspinator eating. Now, that wasn't what was weird. It was the fact that he…was neater than all the others! He caught me looking at him and swallowed, then smiled. He then went back to eating and watching the desserts. I laughed. So that was his game, huh? Well…I guess after he had been through he deserved dessert…don't you think?

Once everyone had had enough, I stood up and smirked at my little brother. "Alright, guys. Dessert time." As everyone started to rush, I blew my whistle, "DOWN BOYS!! And femme. Listen up! I'M gonna be passing out the desserts so we don't get into a fight, hear me?!" I barked. Everyone sat down and I grinned. Even my brother sat down. "Good. Alright, so my bro and I are gonna come by with the desserts. Tell us what you want and we'll give it to ya, okay?"

There was some disagreements, but my squirt bottle was ready, so they were quiet after a minute. John and I stood up and walked over to the desserts. We split them and I took my side of the table while John, who had been sitting across from me, took that half. I walked over to Waspinator and showed him what I had and told him when John had. His bug optics went wide…ER. He looked at me and I groaned. Not that face….I ended up giving in and giving him a bit of everything. After all that, here's how it ended up. Megatron got some pumpkin pie while his hand got some pecan. Primal got banana pudding. Rhinox got some apple pie that Terrorsaur made. (Don't ask. But it was good.) Rampage and Depth Charge both got a slice of the pecan pie. Rattrap got a slice of the cheesecake and had finished it in five seconds flat, so to keep him quiet, we gave him another one. QuickStrike had a helping of pudding while his hand had some pumpkin pie. Inferno grabbed some apple pie and started to gobble it down instantly. I facepalmed and chose some cheese cake while my little brother had pecan pie. Terrorsaur, of course, had his apple pie. BlackArachnia grabbed some pumpkin pie and SilverBolt and Cheetor both had cheesecake. Dinobot had a bit of everything, but not because he asked for it. Because both my brother and I were too scared of him to say no to him right then…Tarantulas also stole, though we gave him some apple pie, the rest of the cheese cake and stuffed it into his mouth. I swear I thought a fight was going to break out between him and Rattrap, so I squirted them both and told Rattrap to deal with it.

We had a (somewhat) peaceful dessert, but only because I kept my squirt bottle in my hand at all times. I was just finishing my cake when someone let out a good burp. I looked up. Everyone looked at me with an 'oh no she's gonna blow' look on their faces. I laughed. "Good one!" I said, smiling. "So who was it?"

Everyone looked at each other. SilverBolt blushed. "Me." He said, holding up his hand. His face was completely red and he laughed nervously, "Sorry about that…won't happen again."

But it did. Only this time, it was my brother who let one out. We both laughed and so did Megatron, Rampage and Tarantulas. Primal and Rhinox looked shocked. They looked at each other, but my brother and I continued to laugh. We calmed down after a bit and then I snickered before letting out a burp. "Ah, that was WEAK!" I said, covering my mouth. Don't ask. My mom…she kind of encouraged this…she's more of a kid then I am.

Rampage, all of a sudden, let out a huge burp. Everyone's eyes/optics widened. We all, yes even Primal, busted out laughing. My brother, Waspinator, Rattrap, Cheetor and myself fell out of our chairs, laughing. Rampage grinned darkly (Then again, every grin he grins is dark) and stood up. He bowed. Oh dear. I should have known something was going to happen.

Just then, Depth Charge stood up. He glared at Rampage, narrowed his ruby optics and let out a burp bigger than Rampage's. I had to stop laughing and stare. Here was Depth Charge, a no-nonsense kind of guy, sworn enemy of Rampage, he's threatened to rip Rampage apart with his bare hands…and now he's…having a burping contest with the guy?! Heh. He was quite good, too.

Dinobot growled. He looked at everyone and let out a burp. It was bigger than mine, but not nearly as big as Depth Charge and Rampage's burps. He growled and then pounded the table. Finally, he burped another one. My brother and I busted out laughing and started to roll around again, laughing our asses off.

It was just then Rattrap stood up. He grinned, opened his mouth and then let out a huge, long burp. I blinked. John blinked. Everyone looked at him and blinked. It was then I got an idea. Standing up, I cleared my throat and said, "Alright, guys! I just got an idea!" I announced. Everyone looked at me. The room was quiet…kind of creepy. "Um…right…anyways…I was thinking we could have a burping contest! Who wants to join? I also need three judges just 'cause!"

Everyone, except Primal, Rhinox and Megatron of course, considered it for a minute. BlackArachnia and SilverBolt decided to sit out of it and watch while Primal, Rhinox and Megatron agreed to be the judges, mostly because I glared at them when I asked them to be the judges, though. Once he had everything from dinner put up, we all drew numbers out of a hat to see what order we would go in. First was Terrorsaur, followed by Rattrap, then Scorponock, Rampage, John, Depth Charge, Waspinator, Dinobot, Inferno, Cheetor, my self, QuickStrike and then finally Tarantulas. I allowed everyone a quick soda and the magic began.

Terrorsaur was up first. He gulped down his last diet pepsi and then took in a deep breath. The flyer opened his mouth it burped. I thought it was okay, but the judges though it was a little weak, which I agree with them. But it was still okay. Here are the scores they gave him. Primal: 5, Rhinox: 6 and Megatron: 2. However, I think that Megatron gave him a two because he doesn't like him…that or he's been watching too much American Idol and is becoming our burping contest's Simon Cowell.

Next up was Rattrap. The rat had declined the coke I had tried to give him and decided to do it by simply swallowing air. I shrugged and put it up. That's the way I burp too, so I figured it should be good. After about five seconds, he let out a really nice burp. My brother gave him a thumbs up and then the judges started to, well, judge. After about a minute, they revealed their scores. Primal: 9, Rhinox: 9 and Megatron: 8. Now, when Megatron gives a Maximal a good score, you know it had to be good.

Now it was Scorponock's turn. However, just as he was stepping up to take his turn, a loud burp came from the kitchen. I turned my head and squealed. My best friend, and self-proclaimed sister, Victoria (Tori) was standing in the doorway. Everyone facepalmed as we glomped each other. Once that was done, Tori started to drag me to my room where she was going to put her stuff because she was going to spend the night with me that night. The girl stopped and looked around. "Er…Al?" She asked, looking at me, "Why is Beast Wars Megatron sitting in your dining room with number cards in front of him?"

"Oh, we were having a…burping…contest…" I trailed off and blinked, amazed. So did my brother and every Transformer in my dining room. Well all looked at each other and then at Tori. "You…you can SEE them?" I managed. "B-But…how? Only John and I can see or hear them! No one else can!" The Beast Warriors nodded. They agreed with me.

Tori blinked. She looked from me to the Beast Warriors and a silly grin came across her face. Next thing we knew, Tori was latched onto Megatron's arm and was grinning like an idiot. I facepalmed. Megatron, like most of the Beast Warriors, was too stunned to do anything. Rattrap was laughing and Primal was smiled, trying not to snicker. "SQUEE!!" Tori squealed, "They're real!! Sis, how long've they been here?"

"Um…" I tried to think back, "My birthday so…'bout six, seven months, I guess." I shrugged.

QuickStrike nodded. "Yeah. We came 'ere 'bout seven moths 'go…like Alex said." He said, nodding. His snake hand nodded as well, agreeing with him. The hand then burped. Loudly. It was better than Rattrap's burp.

We all looked at the hand and then laughed. QuickStrike stared it at, frowning, and looked quiet grumpy that his own hand burped better than Rattrap. Tori yelped as she was pulled off Megatron by the rex himself. She grinned at him as he held her up high and then winced when he dropped her on her butt. "Ow…that hurt, Megs…" She said, standing up. The girl rubbed her butt.

"It was supposed to…" Megatron growled. He glared at the laughing Tarantulas and snickering Dinobot. "What are you laughing at, traitors?!" He barked, face going red.

"You, Mega-Dork!" Yelled a laughing Rattrap. He ignored Primal when the big ape told him to stop and continued to tease Megatron. The rat was going to get himself killed one of these days.

John rolled his eyes and looked at me before dragging Scorponock and Terrorsaur off so they would go play baseball outside. Cheetor and Waspinator edged out of the room, going to play some video games. Rhinox just up and left, knowing a fight was coming on. I shook my head and decided to intervene before a fight DID break out. "Alright, guys!" I said, stepping forwards, "That's enough! Don't you dare start a fight here or I'll get my squirt bottle, you here?! Rattrap, apologize to Megatron! NYAH! Do it or not gifts for you!" I yelled when Rattrap started to back talk.

Rattrap growled. Loudly. And threateningly. I was hurt, but didn't show it. He looked at Megatron and then narrowed his red optics. "…Sorry…" He snarled. The rat turned and walked away. "Come on, Choppa Face." With that, the rat went into another room, looking very peeved. I don't know don't know surprised me the most. That he actually apologized to Megatron or that Dinobot actually followed him!

I sighed, knowing I would have to deal with the pissed of rat and raptor sooner or later. So I decided later would be best. I looked over at my sister and saw that Tori was watching Depth Charge and Rampage fighting again. Sighing, I grabbed her wrist and her stuff and pulled her upstairs before one of the three got freaked out. Once we were in my room and her stuff had been 'neatly' put away, IE: thrown on the bed, I sighed and fell back on my bed.

Tori looked at me. "…Have they been here the entire seven months?" She asked, sitting down on the floor and pulling out her Transformers: Armada Scavenger toy.

"Lord no!" I gasped, sitting up, "I would have lost my mind a loooooooong time ago had they stayed here the entire time! Shoot, I'm barely clinging to what little sanity I have whenever they come over as it is! They can come and go as they please and mostly come only when my parents are away. Guess some of them want to keep us company…though I think Tarantulas comes just for my brother's cooking and Waspinator comes TO cook."

Tori nodded. "I see…so how did they get here in the first place?" She asked, picking up my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leatherhead toy.

"I dunno." I shrugged, "We think the Vok have something to do with it, but…we're not exactly sure…" I explained, sighing. "At least, we think that's the way they got here the first time…but from then on out, they've been able to come and go as they please."

"How…?" Tori blinked.

"Like I know! I mean…I really don't know…they don't know…it just…happens, I guess." I sighed, sitting down. I sighed again.

"How?"

I hit my head against the wall. Hard. "Sis…stay with me here. Please."

"I was jus' jokin' sis." Tori said, standing up and putting my toy back. She smiled at me, "Well…we've got everything set up here so why don't we head downstairs and see what's going on down there?" She offered.

"But-AAAAHH!!!" I screamed as Tori yanked my hand and pulled me down stairs. I managed to break her grasp, but hit the wall because I was unable to stop running. "Ow…that one hurt…" I muttered, though the wall muffled it.

Two arms grabbed mine and yanked me away from the wall gently. "Ya okay, kiddo?" QuickStrike asked as I dusted myself off. He and Inferno had been the ones to pull me off of the wall, "Ya hit da wall purdy hard, ya know."

"Yeah, I figured that one out the hard way…" I muttered, rubbing my head, "But I'm okay. Thanks, 'Strike. Thanks, Blender Butt." I said, looking at the two 'bots as they headed back to their game of poker. I smirked as they started to play again, "So who's winnin'?" I asked.

Both mechs looked at me and gave me a deadpannded look before pointing to QuickStrike…or rather, his hand. Tori and I laughed. "Shoulda seen that one comin'!" Tori commented, smirking, as she walked over to us, "Sorry 'bout runnin' ya into the wall, sis."

"Eh, forget about it." I shrugged, "I'm always running into something around here because of these guys. So don't worry." I then sighed and leaned against the wall, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno." She shrugged and then asked, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well…" I muttered. I thought for a minute and then sighed, "We WERE having a burping contest, but…" I trailed off and then grinned. "Hey…wanna redo the burping contest?"

Tori grinned. "Okay! But…after that, then what?" She asked, looking at me.

"Er…movie?" I offered, "Christmas movie! Er…I like _The Year Without a Santa Clause._ It's a great movie, you know. Good songs." I said, smiling.

Tori shrugged, "Okay…works for me…so who's gonna be in the contest?" I told her and she nodded, "Okay…I'm gonna be in it too, but I'm gonna go last. I wanna scope out who's competition and who's not."

"Works for me." I nodded. I then whistled a shrill whistle and rushing was heard. Once everyone was in the living room, I smiled. "Alright guys, we're gonna redo the burping contest!" I announced, "Now, Rattrap and Terrorsaur are not going to go again because they've already went and I've saved their scores to memory."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They were fine with it. They then helped Tori and myself set up the sports room for the burping contest that would be followed by a Christmas movie. The judges, Megatron, Primal and Rhinox as I've said, sat at a table with number cards and a glass of water in front of them. The contestants all sat either in chairs, on the couches or on the floor because we didn't have enough placed for everyone to sit.

* * *

RG: Ya read now review. Please.


End file.
